


Get on your knees and let the games begin

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: “Babe,” John purrs, “could you pour me a glass of wine and come out with it to the living room?”Brian swallows and nods. John gives him a light tap on the ass and goes to sit down in the living room sofa.It’s amazing, how quickly John catches on to his moods when he’s like this. Normally Brian would be pissed off and tell him to get his own bloody drink, but not now. Now he likes it. The orders. The confident tone of John’s voice. His boyfriend’s trust and belief in that Brian will do as he says. That Brian will please him.----Or; Brian aims to please, John has bedroom skills, Freddie loves putting on a show and Roger has way too much energy





	Get on your knees and let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies <3
> 
> I'm very glad to be back again! These last couples of weeks have been tough. Like, really really tough. But I've also had a lot of fun and have learnt loads. Basically I'm trying to juggle a new job and finishing school work at the same time -> somwehat of a disaster. Anyway. I've managed to finish good boy Bri! And I hope that you'll find it alright. 
> 
> This is for you who want more sub!Bri and more dom/sub. It was really nice to write, cause Brian's such a sweetheart. But. This will be the last nice fluffy thing in a while. After this I'm heading into the darker stories. And, now we've reached the A study in Jealousy time period, which means the boys have been together for about a year now.
> 
> Title to this story is from the Halestorm song Dirty work. (It's on a sexy rock music playlist, sometimes when I have to force myself to get in the smut writing mood I listen to this list. Some extra info for you guys ;))
> 
> Love you guys, as always. I hope you'll enjoy <3

The door closes behind him. Brian sighs deeply, leaning back against the hard wood and closing his eyes for just a moment. Today’s been tough.

He removes himself from the door and takes off his shoes, carefully placing them on the shoe rack. He’s hot and sweaty, the lower curls at the back of his head sticking to his neck. A cold shower’s in order.

Brian makes his way to the bathroom, strips of his clothes and climbs into the shower. The water is pleasantly cool as it pours down his body and he lets himself enjoy it. 

Today they’d had to cut their practice at the studio short. They were in the middle of an early heat wave and it was not doing either their creativity or their moods any favours. When the rusty fan had finally given out, they stubbornly tried to play together for another ten minutes before Roger had a fit, threw his sticks out the window and kicked down his chair. After that they decided to head home.

But in the end, it was only Brian who got home. John had remembered they needed to do grocery shopping and Freddie and Roger had met an old friend from the Kensington market, deciding to go for a cold beer somewhere before going home.

Brian doesn’t mind being alone. He likes it actually. It gives him a chance to collect his thoughts and relax. Being crowded in a hot room for hours, together with a complaining Freddie and an irritable Roger tended to be draining.

Finishing his cold shower, Brian steps out and dries off. He hums to himself as he goes to find a fresh set of clothes. It’s still quite hot, so he decides to just pull on a pair of underwear. It’s a bit shameless perhaps, at least for him, but he doubt the others will mind.

He shivers, fingers stroking idly over his chest. He hopes the others won’t mind. He wants them to be happy with him.

The front door opens and John swears and stumbles in. Brian guesses that he’s tripped over Roger’s sneakers, he almost did the same on the way in.

“Bri? John calls. Shivers runs up Brian’s bare back again. “You here?”

“Yes,” Brian answers, exiting the bedroom to meet John in the hallway. 

The younger man looks him up and down, raises one eyebrow and grins. “Well, isn’t this a lovely welcome…”

Brian blushes, delighted with John’s reaction. It’s exciting to stand almost naked in front of his fully clothed boyfriend, especially as pretty, green eyes roam his body hungrily.

“Let me take those for you,” Brian reaches for the grocery store bags still clutched in John’s hands, and the bassist looks searchingly at him before nodding and handing them over. Brian feels John’s eyes burning into his neck as he walks to the kitchen.

Brian’s cheeks flush darker and his heart beat picks up as the tension between him and John increases. He focuses on taking care of the groceries, trying to ignore John leaning against the table behind him, still watching him.

He’s just put the last cans of beer away when John comes up behind him, a warm hand placed heavy and sure on his hip. Brian gasps, already high strung and sensitive. “Babe,” John purrs, “could you pour me a glass of wine and come out with it to the living room?”

Brian swallows and nods. John gives him a light tap on the ass and goes to sit down in the living room sofa. 

It’s amazing, how quickly John catches on to his moods when he’s like this. Normally Brian would be pissed off and tell him to get his own bloody drink, but not now. Now he likes it. The orders. The confident tone of John’s voice. His boyfriend’s trust and belief in that Brian will do as he says. That Brian will please him.

Brian pours a glass of wine for John, not for himself, and joins John in the sofa. “Here,” he tries to keep his voice steady and hands John the glass.

John smirks at him, takes the glass. He lifts it to his lip, pauses before drinking.

“Good boy,” he says and then sips at the wine.

The excitement surges in Brian’s body and he can’t stop the whimper escaping his lips.

John just smiles at him knowingly and wraps an arm around Brian’s naked waist. He turns on the television and holds Brian close to his body, sipping leisurely on his drink.

And Brian just sits there, obediently watching the racing show John’s turned on. The bassist fingers are like fire on his bare skin, and he desperately wants to be touched more, to touch more. But the desire to please John overweighs all other urges. And so he waits.

Maybe it’s been half an hour, maybe it’s been two, Brian’s not sure, when Freddie and Roger comes home.

They’re drunk, or tipsy at least. Freddie’s singing some silly, naughty song and Roger’s laughing. It makes Brian happy and warm inside that his boyfriends seems to feel better and are in a good mood.

They stumble into the living room, all over each other and then stops and stares. 

“Welcome home.” John grins and raises his almost empty glass.

“Welcome home indeed!” Roger waggles his eyebrows and then yelps when Freddie pushes him aside to come up to the other two.

The singer looks down at Brian, eyes dark but kind and runs one hand gently through Brian’s hair. “Hello darlings, you mind some company?”

“Actually,” John starts, hand sliding off Brian’s waist. “Why don’t we head to the bedroom instead? Or what do you say Bri?” 

Brian feels the latent fire bloom up again and he nods eagerly. John places his hand over Freddie’s in his hair and leans in to kiss him.

It’s a soft and sweet kiss, nothing dirty, but still Brian can feel every ounce of John’s control, of his power. He moans weakly and tries to press closer, only for John to pull away. 

His disappointment doesn’t last for long because Freddie pulls him to his feet and kisses each of his cheekbones before pressing their lips together. This kiss is dirtier. Freddie’s clever tongue, tasting of beer and salt, slips into Brian’s mouth. He lazily maps out Brian’s mouth, kissing him deeply and with no hurry, as Brian whines and tries to stand still. He wants to reach up to touch Freddie, but when he does both wrists are caught in a gentle grip and Roger presses himself to his back.

“Mm Bri,” the drummer breathes into his ear, giving Brian goose bumps, and he groans as Roger slowly rolls his hips against his ass. 

“Boys,” John sounds amused, “bedroom?”

Roger gives one last lewd thrust against him before stepping back but Freddie keeps kissing him for a moment longer, pulling teasingly on Brian’s lip with his teeth before letting him go.

Brian’s barely been touched and he’s already hard and straining in his underwear. He takes a deep breath and lets Freddie grab his hand and drag him to the bedroom. John and Roger are already on the bed, up against the headboard. They’re both watching Freddie and Brian hungrily, Roger’s hand moving slowly over the noticeable bulge in John’s jeans. 

Freddie lets go of Brian’s hand, leaving him standing in front of the bed, and crawls up on John’s other side. Brian feels nervous, just standing there, with his three boyfriends watching him intensely. Then John smiles in the quirky way of his and Brian relaxes a bit, smiling back.

“Brian,” John says, voice steady and authorative even with Roger’s fingers running over and pressing down on his erection. “Do you want to be good for us tonight?”

Brian shivers, cock aching in anticipation even as his blush spreads down his throat. “Yes please, sir.”

“Perfect,” John’s still smiling, reaching out to slip his hand inside Freddie’s wide shirt, fingers sliding over smooth, hot skin. “And what are the words sweetheart?”

They always do this, repeats their safe words back to each other, before they start playing with dynamics. Brian’s sure none of them could ever forget by now, but it’s part of the process. It feels both safe and grounding and works like Pavlov’s bell, excitement growing at the prospect of upcoming pleasure.

“Red, yellow and green.” Brian says softly, feeling ridiculously proud when the other three looks pleased. “And God save the queen.”

John nods, fingers doing something beneath Freddie’s shirt that makes the singer gasp. “Alright then. Strip.”

Brian is pressingly aware that the the other three are still fully clothed while he’s almost completely naked. To remove his last piece of clothing, putting himself on display like that, is embarrassing. And also really exciting. He tries to breathe normally as he slips his underwear off his long legs, carefully putting them in their laundry bin before straightening up, facing his boyfriends.

“Gorgeous,” Roger purrs, heavy-lidded eyes roaming over Brian’s body. Freddie and John nods in agreement and Brian’s face is on fire.

“Get on the bed Bri,” John orders and Brian immediately climbs up, almost stumbling over himself in his hurry to get up to his boys. But before he can get close John tuts and shakes his head. “Stay at the end, on your knees.”

Brian whines, wanting to be close and to be touched, but he demurely kneels at the end of the bed when John doesn’t back down. “Like this, sir?”

“That’s great babe.” John’s hand is now in Freddie’s shorts, stroking him and making Freddie pant, head falling back against the headboard. Roger grins at Brian and winks before leaning in to press his mouth to John’s neck, soft lips and pearly white teeth teasing at the skin there and making John hum.

Brian’s in heaven. He loves watching the others like this, they’re so damn beautiful and just the knowledge that they’re all his makes his head spin. He just hopes that John will let him touch himself.

But then, John removes his hand from Freddie and gently pushes Roger away from his neck, catching his lips in a deep, slow kiss before sitting back, smirking at Brian. “Touch yourself sweetheart, stroke that pretty cock of yours. It’s your turn to put on a show for us.”

All three of his boyfriends lean back, watching him expectantly and Brian whines in embarrassment. While he may have some voyeuristic tendencies, he’s not really an exhibionist. That’s much more Freddie’s thing.

But if it makes John happy… 

Looking down in front of him, cheeks red, Brian grasps his hard cock in hand and starts stroking. He’s sensitive, the light touch over his calloused fingers on his hot skin making him gasp.

“Look at us sweetheart,” John says softly and Brian does, hand continuing its movement over his cock. 

“So good Bri, such a good boy doing what you’re told.” John continues, licking his lip. Freddie’s rubbing over his own crotch now, watching Brian hungrily and Roger’s squirming slightly in his spot.

It feels amazing, to have such power over them even when he’s given up all control. Feeling bold and sexy, Brian starts going rougher, circling his thumb over the slit. It feels great and he moans.

Roger nudges John and whispers something to him. When John smiles and nods the blonde grins and turns back to Brian. “Touch yourself more for us baby. Give the rest of your pretty body some attention.”

While John always is Brian’s main dominant when they do this (this far), the others sometimes pitch in to give orders too. Apparently this is going to be one of those nights. Brian certainly doesn’t mind, he loves the feeling of being left to the others mercy, to have them tell him what to do. 

“Yes Rog,” he tries his best to meet Roger’s bright gaze, his free hand running over his thigh and up his hip. While Freddie and Roger can order him around, he only has one sir. 

Brian drags his fingers up his stomach to his chest, rubbing his thumb over a nipple until it puckers up under his touch. His breathing is shaky and he’s trembling as he continues to stroke himself, still watching the other three.

“So beautiful darling.” Freddie’s eyes are dark but glitters warmly. “With your pale skin and long, gorgeous fingers.” He bites his lip coyly. “And that perfect, sweet cock. Mm are you wet honey? For us?”

Brian whimpers, cock twitching in his fist and he’ll have to slow down a bit or he’ll blow his load too early in the game. He stares at John hard, trying to convey this.

John understands, of course he does, but he smirks and lets Brian touch himself for a minute longer. Brian’s whining in need, body tense as he tries to hold back, before John tells him to stop.

“Perfect love, that was fucking hot.” He drawls. His jeans are open now and he’s pumping his cock leisurely. Brian can see the pink head peek out from beneath John’s fingers and groans loudly. “I’d say our sweet, good boy deserves a reward. Don’t you think boys?”

Freddie and Roger nods eagerly. They’re breathing heavily. Freddie’s still rubbing his crotch lazily while Roger’s fiddling with the sheet, not taking his eyes off Brian.

Brian stays kneeling, hands clasped awkwardly in front of him. His cock is begging for more attention, standing hard and angry red and he tries to slow his breathing, to push the roaring need for release back until he’s allowed it. “Thank you sir.” He bows his head slightly, proud when his voice comes out steady.

“So what do you want then babe?” John smiles, hand leaving his cock to trail teasingly up Freddie’s thigh. He pushes Freddie’s hand aside and slips his hand down his shorts again, making the singer purr happily. His other hand grasps Roger’s hair and tugs, forcing the drummer’s head back and exposing his throat. “Take your pick.”

It’s really not fair of John to expect Brian to make that choice, not when he’s this horny and desperate. He stares wide eyed between Freddie and Roger, swallowing. God he wants everything. “Sir?” He bows his head again before looking up at John, doing his best to copy Roger’s dangerously effective puppy eyes. “Could I be so greedy as to ask for two rewards?”

“Oh?” John’s raises his eyebrows, not having expected that. He mulls it over, hands groping Freddie and pulling on Roger’s hair distractedly. “I’d say it depends on what you want love,” John finally decides, fingers curling around Freddie and making him hiss and arch his hips up. “What are the rewards you have in mind?”

Brian takes a deep breath. “I want Fred and Rog to strip too sir, I want to see them naked.” He knows better than to ask for John to strip as well, that’s completely up to the younger man to decide. “And,” he continues, spreading his knees a bit further on the mattress, trying to get more comfortable, “I want to watch them together, please sir.”

“Is that so,” John smiles. “I’ll give you some of it. Fred,” he removes his hand from Freddie and gives him a light slap on the hip. “Take off your clothes babe. And make it good.” He winks and kisses Freddie lightly on the lips.

The older man smirks. “Oh you know I’m always good.”

“What about me?” Roger struggles slightly in John’s hold, the position taxing for his neck.

John shakes his head. “You stay where you are.” He forces Roger’s head back further and leans in to suck a deep bruise into the skin of his throat. Roger swears weakly and stops his attempts to get free. 

There’s a large, red mark there when John pulls back and lets go of Roger’s hair. Brian licks his lips, fingers dancing dangerously close to his crotch before he realizes what he’s doing.

“Time for your reward dear,” Freddie sings, crawling a bit closer to Brian and also getting up on his knees. He smirks widely at Brian and Brian stares back at him, impatient for him to get on with it. 

Freddie’s not wearing any makeup today, since they’ve just been hanging out in the studio. His hair is unusually messy and tangled and his skin has a healthy tanned tone from the early summer sun. He’s so unbelievably gorgeous that it makes Brian’s heart swell with emotion. 

And his heart is not alone. Other things are swelling as well. Brian didn’t think he could get any harder than he already was but is proved wrong when Freddie teasingly grabs the hem of his t-shirt and starts slowly, sensuously working it up over his torso.

“Oh!” Roger exclaims, leaning forward eagerly. “We need some music,” he laughs, eyes glittering in amusement. He starts humming some ridiculous low melody, waggling his eyebrows.

Brian glares at him, not happy with the interruption. Freddie’s also glaring when he pulls the shirt off, disgruntled. “Shut up Blondie,” he scowls over his shoulder at the drummer, throwing his shirt at his face. “I know you’re jealous of my strip tease skills but you don’t have to ruin it for Bri.”

“Jealous?” Roger huffs, grinning widely and casually dropping Freddie’s shirt next to him. “Oh it’s on Fred, we’ll see who’ll be jealous in the end…”

John sighs and covers Roger’s mouth with his hand. “Behave.” he warns and Roger rolls his eyes but settles down again. “Go on babe,” John addresses Freddie, green eyes dark and beautifully intense.

Freddie goes right back to it, teasing his fingers down his chest, nails catching in the hair there. He stares directly at Brian, the deep brown of his eyes captivating. Brian whines and follows hungrily how Freddie strokes down his flat stomach. The singer’s just starting to slowly slip the elastic material down past his hips, when John clucks his tongue.

“Watch your hands sweetheart,” he warns, voice low, and Brian’s cheeks flare in shame when he notices that his fingers once again were on their merry way to touch himself. “I’m sorry sir,” he meets John’s eyes carefully.

“Hmm,” John grunts, “it better not happen again Bri, or there will be no more rewards for you.” He’s still pumping his own cock luxuriously and Brian can’t help but feel jealous, but he bites his lip and nods, demure.

Freddie winks at Brian, rolls his hips smoothly and works the tight shorts off. His hard cock springs free and curves deliciously against his hip and Freddie sighs and shimmies the material down his legs before kicking them off unceremoniously.

Brian pants, gaze roaming over Freddie’s exposed body. He desperately wants to reach out and touch…

“Bri,” John says softly. “You’re shaking babe.” 

Oh. John’s right, he is. He hadn’t even noticed.

“You can sit down love, rest your legs for a bit,” John’s smile is warm, proud. “Have been so, so good for us Bri.” 

Brian groans and sinks down to place his butt on the bed, relieving the strain of his legs. “Thank you sir,” he looks at Freddie again, swallows when the singer brushes his fingers over his body, touch barely there.

Roger whines from behind John’s hand, giving the bassist the earlier mentioned puppy eyes and John chuckles.

“Alright alright.” he smirks, removing his hand from Roger’s mouth and tapping him on the cheek. “Go get him.”

Brian has a second to wonder who John’s talking about, him or Freddie, before Roger practically pounces on Freddie with a growl. He puts his hands all over Freddie’s naked skin and leans in to mash their lips together. 

Oh god. Brian had somehow forgotten about his second wish. He fists the sheet in his hands, knuckles turning white as he tries to not touch his cock. It’s blissful torture. Drops of precome are beading at the head of his dick, just from seeing Freddie and Roger together.

They’re a vision. Roger’s rough and passionate, tilting his head to kiss Freddie, deeper, dirtier. His fingers are pressing into Freddie’s jaw, keeping him where he wants him and his other hand eagerly pumps the singer’s flushed cock. Freddie’s letting out breathy moans into Roger’s mouth but he’s not backing down. He grabs Roger’s hips with both hands and bites down on his lip, the blonde releasing a pained gasp.

There is something about Freddie and Roger tangled like this that is so wonderfully pleasing to Brian’s hungry eyes. While he’s of course being a pervert, and just generally likes to see his boyfriends make a mess out of each other, it’s more than that. It’s artistic. Freddie’s dark eyes and hair comes together beautifully with Roger’s lighter colours. They’re both exotic, in their own way, and compliments each other perfectly. It looks like they were made for each other.

Freddie’s breath hitches when Roger rubs roughly over the tip of his cock and he groans and shoves the younger man hard. Roger’s eyes widens as he loses his balance and falls on his back, Freddie immediately climbing on top of him.

“Tart,” Freddie growls, eyes flashing dangerously as he yanks at Roger’s shirt, rocking his hips down against the drummer’s.

Roger snickers, a bit winded, and then throws his head back as Freddie bites down on his neck, just next to the fresh bruise that John just left there.

With the change in position, Freddie and Roger are almost on top of Brian. Roger’s hair is spilling over Brian’s bare thigh and the desperate guitarist looks up at John, throat dry and eyes begging. “Please?”

“Please what babe?” John’s voice is a bit breathy, hand moving faster over his cock.

Roger grabs Freddie’s hair and drags his head up to fuck his tongue into his mouth, one leg hitching over the singer’s rocking hips and pressing them closer together. Brian wheezes. “Please let me touch. Myself, them, you. Anything! Please sir!”

“Mm,” John’s eyes shines. He reaches for the lube on the bedside table and throws it to Brian, who clumsily catches it.

Brian looks down at the bottle, then at John, then at Freddie and Roger and then back at the bottle. He’s not sure what John wants him to do. There are many options. “Sir?”

“I want you to get your long, pretty fingers wet for me sweetheart. And then I want you to open Freddie up.”

Freddie moans at that and immediately lifts his hips up. John chuckles lowly. “Always such a slut for something inside you, aren’t you Fred?”

Brian tries to not listen to Freddie’s second, more desperate moan and shakily crawls past his kissing and grinding boyfriends, to sit behind them. He’s always impressed with the way John can so easily control his dirty talk. His most dominant boyfriend always knows exactly what to say to each of them, and changes his filthy words fluently depending on who he’s talking to. He knows that Freddie likes to be degraded and called a slut, but also knows that saying the same words to Brian would only make him upset. He knows that Brian loves being called a good boy and that he loves praise. He knows Roger can like most kinds of dirty talk, but that what he wants to hear depends completely on his mood. It’s very sexy, the competence John has in bedroom verse.

“Come on Bri,” Roger says, voice rough. He’s lowered his leg from Freddie’s hip and is spreading his legs to give Brian room between them to prepare the singer. Roger’s hands hold onto Freddie’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the bones there. “Touch him.”

Freddie groans and presses his lips back to Roger’s, hips undulating against his.

Brian swallows deeply and scoots forward, sitting down on his knees between Roger’s legs. He spreads lube over the fingers of one hand and lifts Freddie’s hips slightly with the other.

“Give him two at once Bri,” John says, rucking his own trousers down over his legs. “He can take it.”

Roger muffles Freddie’s excited whimper and Brian groans, holding one of Freddie’s cheeks to the side and then pressing two fingers inside of him.

It always fascinates Brian, the way Freddie melts into the touch, relaxing completely and just giving himself up to them. The control he has over his body. He pushes deep, stroking over the tight walls and Freddie grunts and rolls his hips back against him.

“That’s very good,” John breathes and Brian can feel his gaze burning into his back. He leans down to mouth at Freddie’s shoulder, muffling his whine as he starts to thrust in and out of the tight heat.

Roger hums, one hand moving from Freddie’s hip and to Brian’s face, stroking his cheek with his rough palm. Brian leans into the touch, moaning when Roger’s fingers trail down his neck. He angles his fingers sharply, brushing up against Freddie’s prostate and the singer shoves back hard against him, his breath hitching.

“Give our precious hungry boy another Bri,” John commands and Roger moves his hand from Brian to tangle it in Freddie’s hair, kissing him deeply as Freddie continues to tremble and moan.

Slipping a third finger inside Freddie’s tight hole is easy, the singer enthusiastically grinding back, loving the fullness. “God Fred,” Brian pants, spreading his fingers as wide as Freddie allows, scissoring them swiftly.

His own cock stands eager and ready, poking Freddie’s buttock when Brian sits back on his heels. He’s been hard for ages and desperately wants stimulation. Frustrated, he pistons his fingers, a bit mean, making sure to pound into Freddie’s prostate.

Freddie wails and pulls away from Roger, eyes black pools of pleasure. “John, please, no more teasing.”

“So impatient,” John scoffs, but he sounds amused. “Alright Bri, let him go.”

Brian does, hungrily watching his fingers reappearing from Freddie’s body. He licks his lips and hears Roger chuckle.

“Pervert,” the drummer smiles at him, fond. He looks like a painting, dark blonde hair spread out all around him on the bed, looking up at Freddie and Brian from under his lashes. 

Brian blushes, shifting on his knees but Freddie huffs and grinds down roughly against Roger, making his eyes flutter shut. 

“Freddie,” John says softly, making the older man look over his shoulder at him, chest heaving with his deep breaths. “Come take a seat.” He gestures to his erection, smirking.

Freddie scrambles off Roger, pours some lube into his hand and crawls up to John, fist pumping the bassist’s cock, making it wet and slippery. “Thought you’d never ask dear!”

Brian stares at them, cock twitching against his thigh. Then Roger reaches for him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down. “Come here love,” the drummer murmurs against the corner of Brian’s mouth and he whines and lets his boyfriend kiss him.

Roger’s starting to get impatient too. He kisses Brian roughly, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he runs one palm down Brian’s back, grabbing a buttock and squeezing.

Brian loses himself for a moment, overwhelmed with the sudden contact, the warmth of a body pressed to his. He sucks on Roger’s tongue in his mouth and can’t help but rub his dick against the other’s clothed hip. He’s still not sure if he’s allowed to touch though, and keeps his hands on either side of Roger’s head.

“Wanna fuck you,” Roger groans when they pull apart, eyes dark as he reaches up to rub a thumb over Brian’s spread lips. “Want it so bad. You’re so gorgeous Bri.” Brian closes his eyes, eyes suddenly wet with tears. He places a loving kiss on the pad of Roger’s thumb, nodding.

“Hmm, not sure you’ve earned that yet babe.” John’s sudden voice makes Brian jump and turn around. His youngest boyfriend is smirking, hands tight on Freddie’s hips as the singer rides him gracefully. Freddie’s resting his head back on John’s shoulder, watching Brian heatedly. 

John curls a loose hand around Freddie’s cock and the singer whines. “Come use your perfect, naughty mouth on Fred, Bri. If you do a good job I’ll let you have Roger.”

Now Roger groans frustratedly, sitting up and making Brian move with him. “That’s so unfair, why does Freddie get to have all the fun?” 

Brian has to grin at his petulant tone, and butts his head against Roger’s, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

“Because you’re a brat,” John shrugs.

“Before you ruined my strip tease!” Freddie pants, pouting.

Brian chuckles, leaning in to nuzzle Roger’s cheek, letting his tongue out to brush over his ear lobe. “I’ll do a good job, don’t worry.”

“Bri,” John says sharply, one eyebrow raised.

Brian distangles himself from a pouting Roger and moves over to kneel in front of Freddie and John. “Sorry sir.” He puts both hands on Freddie’s thighs, stroking the skin there softly. “Hi Fred,” he smiles, wrapping his fingers around Freddie’s leaking cock.

“Hi beautiful,” Freddie pants, leaning from John’s lap to kiss Brian, biting down on his lip. John thrusts his hips up and Freddie swears shakily.

Not needing further directions, Brian gets down on his hands and knees between John’s and Freddie’s legs and brushes his lips over the head of Freddie.

The singer whines and Brian has to pull of a bit to not get him shoved to deep when John moves again. He takes a deep breath and then goes down again, massaging the thick shaft with his lips. He takes half of Freddie in before he stops, dizzy with the taste and feeling of him. And with the sound of his boyfriends fucking.

“So fucking good babe,” John’s voice is laboured. A hand fists in Brian’s hair, pushing him down a bit, and he whines. He starts going up and down, as far as he dares to, and sucks hard on the leaking slit when only the head of Freddie’s cock is in his mouth.

Freddie is desperately bucking between John’s cock deep inside and Brian’s mouth. He’s letting out cries of pleasure, and it does things to Brian’s already overwhelmed, aching cock.

He pulls back a bit to lap at the tip, collecting all the escaping precome there and lets one hand glide up in between John and Freddie. His fingers find where they’re joined and he moans around Freddie’s dick. 

For some reason it turns him on so much, to feel or look at the place where either he and and one of his boyfriends are connected, or where two of the others are. He runs his fingers over John’s trusting dick and massages Freddie’s stretched rim.

“Fuck!”

Freddie rolls up against him, but this time Brian’s more prepared. He relaxes his jaw and lets Fredde desperately rut up against the back of his throat. It burns slightly, and is quite uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care. It’s bloody perfect.

And then it’s even better because suddenly Roger’s behind him, lips and teeth moving over his sweaty shoulder and neck.

“Keep blowing Fred,” John groans and that’s the only warning Brian gets before Roger slides one finger inside him.

Brian’s eyes widen and he whines around Freddie’s cock, eyes watering. The sudden pressure of a finger inside feels great, but he always takes a while to relax and get used to it, and this time Roger surprised him.

“Good love, so perfect,” Roger rasps, lips brushing against his skin. “Relax Bri, that’s it.” He slowly thrusts in and out and Brian sobs. “Feel so good inside baby, can’t wait to be inside you.”

It’s almost hard to hear Roger’s low voice over Freddie’s irregular screeches. The singer’s getting very close, Brian can taste him more and more as he leaks all over his tongue.

Roger carefully works a second finger inside Brian, making Brian gasp and accidentally let Freddie further inside. He chokes slightly, swallowing desperately and that’s it for his older boyfriend. Freddie cries out, hips shaking in Brian’s hands, and then he erupts in Brian’s mouth.

It’s all a bit messy from there. Brian tries to not cough, tears running down his eyes as he does his best to swallow Freddie’s come. John’s growling somewhere above and Roger bites down on Brian’s neck. The blonde hooks his fingers and strokes over Brian’s prostate and he whimpers pathetically, some of Freddie’s come spilling from his lips as he finally pulls off to rest his head against Freddie’s thigh, gasping ffor breath.

“Amazing,” Freddie whispers, voice breathy. “So good darling, thank you.” His hands are trembling as he brushes them through Brian’s hair. 

There’s another bite, this time on his shoulder and Brian can hear slippery noises from where Roger’s fucking into him harder and faster with his fingers. He finds his prostate again and Brian’s shaking all over, cock twitching with every touch to that perfect, blessed spot.

John’s started to rut up into Freddie again, making him groan and wince. “Ah dear, you can stay inside but please don’t move yet. It’s too much this soon. I’m not Rog.”

“Sorry,” John groans, coming to a reluctant stop.

Roger spreads Brian wide, making him whine at the burn, and presses a third finger inside. “You can take care of Deaky, can’t you love?” Roger pulls at his ear lobe with his teeth, letting Brian relax around him until he pushes all three fingers as deep as he can.

Brian’s not really sure about anything anymore, he barely knows what’s up and down. All that matters is to get some release and the feeling and sound of his lovers all around him. He nods weakly, sobbing into Freddie’s thigh when Roger goes for his prostate again.

“Is that really alright?” John asks, grabbing Brian’s curls and forcing him to look up at him over Freddie’s shoulder. “Colour sweetheart?” 

“Green,” Brian wheezes. He wishes he could say something more, something good and sexy, but he can’t quite remember how words work.

Freddie strokes his cheek gently and then climbs off John’s lap. The bassist’s dick slips free from his ass and flops down to smack Brian in the face. Brian lets out a crazed giggle at that.

Then suddenly, Roger’s fingers are gone. Brian barely has time to whine before his boyfriend pulls his hips back a bit and slowly starts pushing inside. 

Gasping for breath, fingers scrambling over John’s legs before the younger man takes pity and laces their fingers together, Brian does his best to mouth at John’s cock.

“Always so damn tight Bri, jesus christ,” Roger breathes, just slowly swivelling his hips, letting Brian’s clenching muscles calm down and accept the intrusion.

John groans, cradling Brian’s face and helping him to angle his head to get a better angle. “That’s because he’s a perfect sweetheart, and not a slut like the two of you.”

“Rude,” Freddie scoffs and Roger lets out a mock offended gasp. Brian’s not happy that he seems to be the only one that’s lost the concept of words. He whines around John, who moans and thrusts up.

At the same time Roger starts moving, slowly sheathing himself to the hilt in Brian. Brian’s full, so full. Roger’s cock is pressed against his prostate and if someone could only touch his cock, he’d be exploding all over the bed.

But no one touches his cock and he hasn’t been allowed to do it himself. 

The frequency of John’s moans and the speed of his breathing is picking up. He carefully thrusts in and out of Brian’s mouth, trying to not overwhelm Brian further. Roger however, is done being careful. He slams his hips into Brian, thrusts forcing the guitarist onto John’s weeping cock.

John swears. “Babe, god.” He gasps, hips picking up their pace. “You should see yourself, so damn perfect for us, being so good.” He moans loudly, Brian’s not sure how he’s managing to talk this much when he’s so close. Another of John’s impressive bedroom skills. “I’m so happy I have at least one so good, so pretty boy.”

The praise makes Brian whine and suck harder. Stars are starting to appear in the field of his vision, the lack of air and his desperation to come making his mind fuzzy.

“You’re the best darling. Taking such good care of us.” That’s Freddie. Brian’s not sure exactly where the older man is but then Roger arches against him and whimpers, and his sluggish brain concludes that Freddie’s probably responsible.

John suddenly freezes up, body going tense, hands tightening in Brian’s hair. And then he comes, filling Brian’s mouth with his second load for the night. At the same time Roger’s thrusts are getting sloppy and rough, but he’s still hitting Brian’s prostate on every second thrusts, making Brian’s head spin.

He’s just trying to swallow the last of John’s come, throat raw and achy, when someone’s hand slips beneath him and finally grabs his cock.

“Come for us Bri, let go,” Roger moans brokenly into his neck, hips stuttering as he strokes Brian rough and fast.

Brian manages to pull off John’s cock, not recognizing his own voice as he sobs and whines, shoving his hips into that blessed grip.

“So good Bri,” John breathes, voice tired. “Come. You’ve deserved it.”

Brian does. He spills into Roger’s hand, eyes rolling back into his head. He must be clenching up because Roger whimpers brokenly and comes inside of him. The drummer keeps rolling his hips, rubbing his cock up against Brian’s prostate, milking him through his orgasm. It’s almost too much, after so long without stimulation, Brian almost faints at the consuming pleasure.

It’s only John’s and Freddie’s voices and caresses that grounds him, makes him stay down here with them, as he rides out the last of his orgasm. As soon as it’s over, he weakly slumps over on his side, letting out a pathetic sniffle when Roger’s cock slips out of him.

“Bri, babe…” John sounds so content and happy, it warms Brian’s heart and bones and damn well his every cell. He sighs and nuzzles the hand that’s appeared to brush his hair out of his face.

“God that was good,” Roger also sounds happy, but also way too lively to Brian’s exhausted body and mind. He cuddles up closer to John and glances up at his other two boyfriends blearily.

Freddie is draped over Roger’s back, his arms wrapped around the other’s waist as they both look at John and Brian, eyes warm. 

“You’re cute.” Freddie says, then grins when John lets out a tired snort.

Brian groans and buries his face in John’s side. “Why are you two so bloody peppy…”

“Oh you know dear,” Freddie hums, pulling away from Roger to plop down on Brian’s other side, “amazingly hot sex, sexy boyfriends all around. All good things.”

Roger laughs and Brian can hear shuffling as he climbs off the bed.

John’s breathing is deep and even beside him. Brian smiles. “Deaky?”

“Mmhm?”

“You asleep?”

“... no…”

Freddie huffs, starting to brush his fingers through Brian’s tangled locks. “So you two old farts are turning in for the evening then I take it? At…” he glances at the clock on the bedside table. “7 pm?”

“You’re five years older than me,” John protests weakly, turning to his side to wrap an arm around Brian.

Brian yawns, wincing when Freddie’s fingers get stuck in a tangle. “Nothing wrong with taking some extra time to sleep now and then.”

“Ridiculous…” Freddie mutters, voice fond. “Blondie,” he adds when Roger returns, arms loaded with warm, wet towels. “Bri and Deaks are going to bed… Please don’t abandon me too darling?”

Roger jumps onto the bed, making the whole thing wobble slighlty and crawls up to them. “Nah, it’s like what? 8?” He drops most of the towels on top of John, making the bassist let out a sad whine and starts gently cleaning Brian off. “Actually I was thinking of going out. That new club around the block opens tonight, so free drinks!”

“Oooh,” Freddie finally manages to loosen Brian’s tangle. “I’ll come with you. I have a new top I’d like to try out.”

Brian sighs. He doesn’t particularly like the idea of Freddie and Roger going out clubbing by themselves, they always get so much attention. He gingerly lifts his leg to let Roger drag the soft towel over his cock and ass. “At least make sure to wear actual clothes, please.”

“We always wear actual clothes!”

Brian snorts, and John chuckles, arm tightening around him. “I beg to differ.”

“Don’t worry boys,” Freddie waves his hand royally. “I’ll make sure Rog gets home alright and wears clothes.”

Roger rolls his eyes, starting to wipe John down instead when he’s satisfied with Brian. “Yeah yeah. We’ll be fine.” He leans over John to press a kiss to his lips. “Won’t be out too long and you’ll know where we’re at.” 

Freddie nods, hands lightly massaging Brian’s scalp, making him sigh in pleasure. “Besides, it’s only 7, so we have lots of time to cuddle before we’re leaving.”

“Yes!” Roger nods, climbing on top of John and making him groan. “So, I was thinking about your solo Bri, that you tried earlier today,” he starts, eyes bright and excited. “I think it was great, like it got me all pumped, so I think it should be longer!”

Brian laughs and scoots back closer to Freddie, dragging Roger from the grimacing John and into his arms. “Sure love, I never say no to a long solo.”

“God, you and your bloody guitar solos…” John mutters and shakes his head, but he’s grinning.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing, right Fred?”

Freddie snorts and lies down behind Brian, throwing one arm over him. “No of course not. Hrmm rock and roll nerds hrrm.”

“Oh piss off,” Roger squirms in Brian’s arms. Brian knows he’ll be getting up again soon, too full of energy to stay cuddling like this for long. “We’re a bloody rock and roll band. What else are we supposed to do? Disco?”

“Well…”

Brian shudders, grimacing into Roger’s hair. Disco… Not bloody likely...

**Author's Note:**

> There was a third option of a "nice" smut fic that I mentioned some time ago, with Deaky and Roger domming the other two, and I haven't forgotten about this. It will appear after the darker stories.
> 
> About the darker stories, the next one I'll do is the one I've been talking about for awhile, which handles more Deaky being forgotten/neglected and also Roger having some troubles. It won't be very nice, the boys won't be very nice either. It will be a 4 part story and I've mostly finished 2 chapters, so hopefully I can get the first one out quite soon. After that there will be a dark Fred story, briefly touched upon in King of the sleaze. 
> 
> Take care my precious, lovely readers <3 And I'll be back soon!


End file.
